


Halloween Surprises

by HoneyBeeLatte



Series: Agus Taekwondo [4]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Amusement Parks, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Night Terrors, Screenplay/Script Format, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeLatte/pseuds/HoneyBeeLatte
Summary: "You look dead... and not the cool Halloween kind."Candy. Zombies. Amusement parks. Zombies in an amusement park... and a very unlikely hero.Oh yeah, and night terrors.





	1. Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!
> 
> This first chapter is pure fluff and I regret none of it - enjoy!

**INT. HONEY BEE CAFE - MORNING.**

Carefully strung orange and purple lights give off a mystic ambiance in the early morning hours just before the sun has fully risen. Decorative pumpkins sit on every table in the small cafe, some with glittery exteriors, others with little fake candles flickering gently in the center of the hallowed out plastic. 

The pastry display has vinyl stickers of cute cartoon spiders, ghosts, and cats plastered all around, most of them haphazardly placed around the edges of the glass as if done by a child. The pastries inside are reminiscent of various Halloween themes: spider web cookies, ghost cupcakes, pumpkin shaped creme puffs, and brownie coffins. 

The cash register is draped with fake spider webs, a larger spider perched on top to cheerfully greet customers as they order. 

Behind the counter is Jackson with his hair dyed silver and reflecting the various colored lights, a headband of matching cat ears camouflaged between his strands. Colored green contacts and makeup give him a more feline appearance. Just under his Adam’s apple sits a black leather collar. He wears a silky button down, tucked into black slacks, a tail peaking out behind him. 

Jackson leans on the counter, his head cradled in his hand, impatiently thrumming his fingers on the glossy wood with a pout on his lips. 

The door to the back kitchen swings open, Mark walking through, and standing just behind Jackson. His costume is mostly hidden from view except for a black pointed witch hat, the brim decorated with a singular black rose and a trim of black lace. 

JACKSON

(grumpily) 

Where the fuck is he? He’s always the first one here! 

Mark gently lays his hand over Jackson’s to get him to stop. 

MARK

(laughing) 

Why can’t you just ask them like a normal person? 

  


JACKSON

(turning around) 

Because that would be boring. 

Once Jackson is fully facing Mark, he looks him up and down with a surprised expression. 

CAMERA FOLLOWS JACKSON’S EYES, STARTING FROM MARK’S FACE AND SLOWLY PANNING DOWNWARDS. 

Mark looks both parts alluring and dangerous with his eye makeup expertly smoked out. His black button down shirt has several buttons undone, exposing part of his chest and the strings of silver hanging from his neck. Much like Jackson, his shirt is loosely tucked into his pants. 

Jackson allows his eyes to drop lower and sees that Mark’s pants are encircled by the layers of a flowy purple tulle skirt with a slit up to his thigh. 

Mark grabs at the fabric with both hands self-consciously, hat sliding askew as he looks down at the garment and cheeks going a dainty pink. 

MARK

(hesitant) 

I found it at the store when I was buying Yugyeom’s costume. I thought it would look... cute? Is it - Is it too much? 

Jackson pulls Mark in by the hips, pressing a soft and reassuring kiss to his lips. 

JACKSON

Nah, you look really good. 

  


MARK

(giggling) 

You too. 

Mark is in the process of adjusting Jackson’s cat ears when the door to the cafe opens. 

SOUND OVER bell tinkling as Yoongi walks through the door looking exhausted and just a bit irritable. 

Yoongi stops in his tracks, taking in the scene and blinking a few times. He shakes his head as he continues walking to the counter. 

YOONGI

Can’t you two keep your damn pet play in the bedroom? 

Jackson is about to make a retort when Mark shoves his face away, covering his mouth with his hand. 

MARK

(brightly) 

Same as always, Yoongi? 

Yoongi simply inclines his head, a sleepy expression on his face. Mark walks over to the espresso machine and busies himself with making the drink. 

While Mark is working, Jackson narrows his eyes and leans towards Yoongi. 

JACKSON

(whispering) 

You wish you had someone to explore kinks with, you tiny gremlin. 

Keeping his expression carefully blank Yoongi looks up to Jackson and flicks him on the forehead, who recoils at the surprisingly strong hit. 

YOONGI

I’m too tired for your shit this morning, fucker. 

Yoongi digs his wallet from his back pocket and fishes out several bills, sliding them over to Jackson. 

JACKSON

(accepting the cash) 

You look dead... and not the cool Halloween kind. 

  


YOONGI

Fuck off. I was working late last night. 

Instead of saying anything, Jackson simply hands Yoongi his change and slips a ticket into his hands. 

JACKSON

Here. 

Yoongi’s about to put away the bills when he notices the ticket. 

YOONGI

What’s this? 

  


JACKSON

A ticket for the amusement park. 

  


YOONGI

No shit. That’s what it says. But why? 

Jackson looks to Mark, who motions for him to respond. 

JACKSON

We decided to give out two extra tickets to our first two customers of the day. You’re unfortunately the second one. 

  


YOONGI

(trying to hand the ticket back) 

Just give this to the next person. 

  


JACKSON

(shrugs) 

You could come with us tonight. 

  


YOONGI

Amusement parks really aren’t my thing. Neither is time with you. 

Jackson shoots Mark a look of panic so Mark steps up with Yoongi’s drink in hand. 

MARK

I guess it’ll just be us and Hoseok then. 

  


YOONGI

(suddenly alert) 

What? Hoseok’s going? 

  


JACKSON

Yeah, but you’re not. 

Jackson tries to pull the ticket out of Yoongi’s hand, but Yoongi pulls it back. 

YOONGI

(flushing pink) 

I-I guess I could go. I mean you did go through the trouble of getting these tickets and all. 

Jackson exchanges a smug look with Mark as Mark reaches over and slides Yoongi’s drink towards him. 

YOONGI

Thanks, Mark. 

  


MARK

I’ll text you the details later. 

Accepting the drink, Yoongi nods and turns back toward the entrance. 

JACKSON

Make sure to dress up! 

Yoongi makes no indication that he heard while he walks out the door, lightly steaming cup in hand. 

A moment after Yoongi’s gone, Mark nudges Jackson’s shoulder with his own. 

MARK

(smirking) 

You panicked. 

  


**INT. HONEY BEE CAFE - LATE AFTERNOON.**

MARK

I’m going to pick up Yugyeom from daycare. Try not to burn the place down before we get back. 

With a quick peck to Jackson’s cheek, Mark is already walking around the counter, car keys in hand. 

JACKSON

Love you too, babe. 

Jackson leans against the counter as he fondly watches Mark wink and promptly walk out the door, tulle skirt swishing with his gait. 

  


**INT. HONEY BEE CAFE - LATE AFTERNOON - EVENING.**

Yugyeom runs into the cafe, Mark trailing behind him with his backpack in hand. 

YUGYEOM

(excitedly, slightly out of breath) 

Hi, Dad. Bye, Dad. 

He runs past Jackson as fast as his tiny legs will carry him and disappears into the office doorway. 

JACKSON

He’s so energetic! By the way, what’s his costume? He hasn’t told me anything since you guys bought it. 

  


MARK

(singsong) 

It’s a surprise. 

With that, Mark follows Yugyeom into the office to help him change. 

  


**LATER.**

Yugyeom peeks out from behind the door, careful not to expose his costume. 

YUGYEOM

You ready, Dad? 

  


JACKSON

Yeah. Come on out, Kiddo. 

  


YUGYEOM

Turn around first! 

Jackson does as he’s told and covers his eyes for good measure. 

Yugyeom carefully steps out from behind the door, dressed in what looks to be a Squirtle onesie complete with a hood with large anime eyes embroidered on, which he pulls down low over his face. 

YUGYEOM

Okay! You can turn around now. 

Yugyeom spins around, the little excited hop to his step causing his costume tail to bounce off the shell. 

YUGYEOM

Dad! Dad! What do you think? 

Jackson claps and exaggerates a gasp so Yugyeom knows his effort is appreciated. 

JACKSON

(doting) 

I love it! You look sooo cute! My cute little Squirtle! 

Mark stands off to the side, leaning on the counter with his hands braced behind him, a large smile on his face. 

MARK

It was his idea. Since you like Squirtle so much. 

Jackson picks up Yugyeom midjump and nuzzles his head only to receive a squirt of water to the face from a hidden water gun. Jackson blinks the water out of his lashes. 

Jackson sighs, looking to Mark for support as Yugyeom clutches the water gun protectively to his chest. 

Mark throws his shoulders up in a lazy shrug and smirks. 

MARK

_That_ was my idea. 

Jackson whispers something to Yugyeom and they both nod to each other before turning on Mark. 

MARK

(suspiciously) 

What’re you-?

A spray of water hits him right in the face, Jackson and Yugyeom’s hands curled around the trigger. Mark glares at both of them as they high-five one another, Yugyeom giggling gleefully in Jackson’s arms. 

JACKSON

(mockingly) 

It was _your_ idea. 

Mark saunters over and gently pries the water gun way, despite protests from both of them. 

MARK

Maybe we should put the toy away. 

At Mark’s words, Yugyeom’s lower lip juts out and his eyes start glassing over. 

MARK

(stage whisper) 

Then we can all get some candy! 

Yugyeom’s pout immediately turns to shouts of excitement. 

  


**EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD - LATE EVENING.**

A group of random heroes walks through the neighborhood, jack-o-latern pails gripped tightly. A short Spiderman and Joker lead the pack with an even smaller Iron Man struggling to keep up. The two mini heroes and mini villain are looked over by two full-sized heroes: Batman with his cape fluttering around his calves and an office worker wearing glasses, whose shirt is pulled open just enough to reveal the telltale red, yellow and blue of a costume underneath. 

Seokjin adjusts the wire frames perched on his nose. 

SEOKJIN - CLARK KENT

Don’t run too far ahead! 

The two leaders stop, Iron Man uncoordinatedly running into Spiderman, who makes sure he doesn’t fall. Then Spiderman does the unthinkable, defying the number one rule of being a superhero and pulling his mask up. 

JIMIN - SPIDERMAN

Appa! Can we go to that house? 

He points to a house where eerie music is playing, a fake zombie standing guard at the entryway. 

SEOKJIN

Don’t you think it might be a bit scary for your brother? 

Iron Man soon follows Spiderman’s lead and pulls his mask so that it rests atop his head. Jungkook levels everyone with a toothy little grin while proudly pointing to himself. 

JUNGKOOK - IRON MAN

I’m Iron Man. I’m not scared of anything! 

Taehyung turns around, his excited smile barely visible under his Joker makeup. 

TAEHYUNG - THE JOKER

I wonder if the zombie’s real. 

The three kids make their way up to the entrance while the adults stay on the sidewalk. 

HOSEOK - BATMAN

Our kids are so cute! 

  


SEOKJIN

(crosses his arms) 

Yeah... until they’re hyped up on sugar for the next two weeks. 

  


HOSEOK

I think I can handle it. 

  


SEOKJIN

How? 

Hoseok takes in a deep breath and allows his voice to become a gravelly rasp as it drops several registers. 

HOSEOK

Because I’m Batman. 

Seokjin blinks a few times, staring blankly at Hoseok. 

SEOKJIN

(flatly) 

Get out. 

  


HOSEOK

(sticking his tongue out) 

You’re just mad because you’re Superman and he’s boring. 

  


SEOKJIN

(further pulling open his shirt) 

Ex _cuse you_. I’m Super _Dad_ and if anyone can handle overly hyper kids, it’s _me_.

Jimin and Jungkook pull down their masks while Taehyung rings the doorbell. 

A sweet looking middle-aged woman opens the door and hands each of the kids a small handful of candy. She closes the door and the fake zombie standing guard suddenly moves and rests a hand on Jimin’s shoulder. Jimin freezes and slowly looks up to find the zombie moving closer. Tears in his eyes, he runs toward Seokjin and hides. 

SEOKJIN

Jiminie, are you okay? 

Jimin sniffles and reaches a hand under his mask to wipe at the tears sliding down his cheeks. Jungkook tries to console his older brother by nudging his arm with a lollipop. 

JUNGKOOK

(sad) 

Don’t cry, MinMin. You can have my lollipop. 

Taehyung bounces down to the sidewalk, dragging the zombie by the sleeve. 

TAEHYUNG

Daddy! Check out my new friend. His name’s uhhh

(to the zombie) 

What’s your name again? 

Hoseok coughs out a laugh into his elbow and kneels in front of Taehyung. 

HOSEOK

That’s great! But maybe you should let your friend go back to work. 

  


TAEHYUNG 

Being a zombie is... a job? 

  


HOSEOK

(nodding) 

On Halloween it is. 

  


TAEHYUNG

Cool! 

  


NEIGHBORHOOD ZOMBIE

Thanks. 

Hoseok nods in understanding as the zombie takes up his post at the doorway again. 

TAEHYUNG

(waving) 

Bye-bye! 

The zombie gives a little confused wave in return before standing motionless again. 

Taehyung joins the effort in comforting Jimin. 

TAEHYUNG

Don’t be scared, Min. He was just doing his job. 

  


JIMIN

(voice a bit weak) 

I-I wasn’t scared. 

  


TAEHYUNG

Uh-huh. 

Before Jimin can defend himself, Taehyung is already pulling him and Jungkook to the next house. 

  


**EXT. LASER HOUSE - EVENING.**

Everyone stands outside a house with its garage door open to reveal lasers crossing each other in a complicated pattern. A bucket of candy standing just on the other side. 

Jimin and Taehyung try simply walking through the lasers, but a loud alarm goes off and they are smoked out by fog machines. 

They run back to the sidewalk to reevaluate their strategies. 

JIMIN

It’s _impossible_.

  


TAEHYUNG

We’ll never be able to get through! 

While Jimin and Taehyung are busy discussing potential plans of attack, Jungkook has set down his own bucket of candy and is making his way to the garage. Both Seokjin and Hoseok notice, but decide to keep quiet as the older two bicker. 

JIMIN

That’ll never work! 

  


TAEHYUNG

Well you come up with a better plan! 

Jungkook is already past the first couple lasers, having carefully stepped over them. However, he is suddenly faced with a wall of lasers and appears to be stuck. He looks around almost frantically, but then drops to his stomach. 

From the sidewalk, Seokjin lurches toward the house but Hoseok holds onto him and shakes his head. 

With very precise movements for a toddler, Jungkook is expertly crawling along the floor dodging lasers until he is on the other side. Instead of just taking a handful of candy, he takes the entire bucket and retraces his path, pushing the bucket in front of him until he is waddling toward the sidewalk, candy held triumphantly in his tiny arms. 

TAEHYUNG

(in awe) 

No way! Minnie, look at Kookie! 

  


JIMIN

(proud) 

Did you get that all by yourself? 

Jungkook nods happily and offers some candy to everyone. Seokjin reaches down to brush some dirt off Jungkook’s costume and pet his hair back. 

SEOKJIN

Kookie, you were only supposed to take a few candies. 

  


JUNGKOOK

(sad) 

But – but…

An older teenager steps from the shadows, the mastermind of all the machinery as indicated by the remote in their hands. 

TEENAGER

Nah. He can keep it! 

  


SEOKJIN

Are you sure? 

  


TEENAGER

(shrugs) 

Yeah. 

  


SEOKJIN

Thank you. Kookie, what do you say to the nice person? 

After some rummaging in the bucket, Jungkook suddenly breaks away and runs toward the teenager, offering a mini chocolate bar. 

JUNGKOOK

Thank you! 

The older kid accepts the candy and holds out their hand for a high-five, which Jungkook excitedly gives. They recoil as if hit with a powerful force. 

TEENAGER

You’re so strong! Now go and save the world Iron Man! 

Jungkook grins and runs off to join his group again, chest puffed out with pride. 

  


**INT. SEOKJIN’S APARTMENT COMPLEX HALLWAY - EVENING.**

After giving Hoseok a quick hug and kiss to the cheek, Taehyung runs back to join Jimin and Jungkook at the dining table. They excitedly trade candies that have already been checked by Hoseok and Seokjin for any tampering. 

Hoseok and Seokjin walk towards the entryway, where the boys’ shoes have been haphazardly discarded. 

HOSEOK

Thanks for letting Tae stay the night. 

  


SEOKJIN

No problem! Jimin’s been begging to have a sleepover for ages anyway. 

  


HOSEOK

Still, if he gets out of hand or anything, just give me a call. 

Seokjin smiles and waves Hoseok away. 

SEOKJIN

Tae’s such a sweetheart. I’m sure everything will be just fine. Now go have fun! Not too much though. 

Seokjin winks before closing the door in his face, leaving Hoseok sputtering in the hallway. 

  


**EXT. AMUSEMENT PARK ENTRANCE - NIGHT.**

Crowds of people disappear into the entrance of the amusement park while a few others hang back to wait for the rest of their group. A lone Mario and basketball player are among those waiting. Jackson adjusts his red newsboy cap, a look of mild agitation as he glares at Yoongi, whose long basketball shorts rustle in the breeze. 

JACKSON - MARIO

Wearing your old basketball uniform does _not_ count as a costume. 

  


YOONGI - BASKETBALL PLAYER

It does when you give me less than a day’s notice, jackass. 

  


JACKSON

(grumbling) 

You could have at least put on some zombie makeup. Or worn the short shorts. 

  


YOONGI

You’re lucky I came at all. 

  


JACKSON

You just came to see Hoseok. 

Yoongi flushes slightly and inconspicuously kicks Jackson as Hoseok jogs up to the entrance, cape billowing out behind him. He looks like a proper superhero. 

HOSEOK

(slightly out of breath) 

Sorry I’m late! 

Jackson waves off his apology. 

JACKSON

Now that you’re here! Hoseok, please tell Yoongi he is dishonoring the spirit of Halloween by not dressing up properly. 

  


HOSEOK

Huh? But he is. 

(to Yoongi) 

You’re a basketball player, right? 

Yoongi looks to Jackson smugly and sticks out his tongue momentarily. 

YOONGI

(to Jackson) 

I win. 

  


JACKSON

(pouty) 

At least I know Mark will be appropriately dressed. 

  


YOONGI

Speaking of which, where is he? 

  


JACKSON

Dropping Yugyeom with our neighbor. 

  


**LATER.**

Mark sneaks up behind Jackson and covers his eyes. Jackson grabs at Mark’s hands with a big smile on his face. When he turns around, his smile drops. 

JACKSON

Where’s your hat? 

  


MARK - LUIGI

(patting his head) 

I must have dropped it when I was leaving the apartment. 

  


JACKSON

How are people supposed to know we’re Mario and Luigi without your hat? 

Mark laughs and gives Jackson a kiss on the cheek. 

MARK

I’m pretty sure they can figure it out. 

  


JACKSON

(crossing his arms) 

It’s gonna take more than that to earn my forgiveness. 

Mark winks and affectionately pinches Jackson’s cheek. 

MARK

Mmmm. Maybe later. 

  


YOONGI

(grumbling) 

Get a damn room. 

Hoseok giggles a bit at Yoongi’s comment and elbows him in the ribs playfully. 

JACKSON

Right! Mark, you need to talk to Yoongi about how he’s inappropriately dressed. 

  


MARK

What? 

  


JACKSON

Look at what he’s wearing! 

Mark assesses Yoongi’s clothes. 

MARK

(confused) 

I mean, he may get a bit cold, but what’s wrong with a basketball player? 

  


JACKSON

It’s his old uniform! 

  


MARK

(laughing) 

So? 

Jackson throws his hands up in exasperation. 

YOONGI

Come on. Let’s just go in. 

Everyone except Jackson begins walking towards the entrance, tickets in hand. 

After a moment, Jackson reluctantly follows. 

JACKSON 

Traitors! All of you. 

  


**EXT. AMUSEMENT PARK - NIGHT.**

The teacups grind to a halt and everyone makes their way to the ride exit. Yoongi is the first to get down, wobbling slightly and looking a little green around the edges as he dodges too large teacups on the uneven walking surface. Hoseok follows behind, his eyes bright with adrenaline and hair windswept. 

HOSEOK

(giggling) 

That was so much fun. 

Hoseok looks around once they’ve stepped off the platform and are back on the sidewalk, swaying a little dangerously. 

HOSEOK

Where’re Mark and Jackson? 

  


YOONGI

(shrugs) 

Dunno. Probably making out behind a bush somewhere. 

Hoseok’s eyes go wide in complete shock and Yoongi fights a smile. 

YOONGI

I’m joking. Jackson said something about looking for a friend before we went on the ride. 

Hoseok shakes his head as he jogs to catch up to Yoongi. 

HOSEOK

They make a cute couple. 

  


YOONGI

Sure. 

  


HOSEOK

They do! They clearly love each other a lot and they’re always doting on little Yugyeom. 

(softly, almost as if to himself) 

It’d be nice to have a family like that someday. 

Suddenly Yoongi grabs Hoseok’s arm and starts pulling him to the street with various food cart and stalls are lined up. 

YOONGI

Come on! I’m starving! Wanna split something? 

  


HOSEOK

Yeah! 

  


YOONGI

What do you want? 

  


HOSEOK

Ummm a hamburger would be nice. 

Yoongi nods thoughtfully and points to a nearby food stall. 

YOONGI

I think they sell some over there. 

  


HOSEOK

(failing to conceal his excitement) 

And Sprite! 

Yoongi gives Hoseok a curious glance and holds it for a moment, taking in how Hoseok’s eyes sparkle and his lips are set into an almost childlike grin. Eventually his face dissolves into a fond smile at the sight before he walks towards the stall with Hoseok in tow. 

YOONGI

Yeah, okay. Hamburger and Sprite. 

  


**LATER.**

Most tables near the food stalls are empty, people opting to take their orders with them as they walk through the park. However, Yoongi and Hoseok sit across from each other at a small metal table, the overhead light flickering slightly and casting an awkward glow. They finish off the last of the fries and Yoongi starts gathering the trash and is about to leave when Hoseok gets up too. 

HOSEOK

(cheerfully) 

Let me help. 

Yoongi looks down to the trash in his hands and back up at Hoseok. 

YOONGI

It’s okay. It’s not like we have a lot anyway. 

Hoseok takes the drink containers where they’re precariously balanced on the paper plates and starts walking toward the trash can, leaving Yoongi to trail behind him. 

Some rustling in a nearby bush raises the hairs on the back of Yoongi’s neck as he tosses the remaining trash away. He scans the area for a second before deciding everything is fine and turns around to face Hoseok. 

HOSEOK

Everything o-?

SOUND OVER groaning and louder rustling from the bushes. 

Hoseok’s face morphs from one of amusement to shear terror, his voice raising into a scream as he clutches tightly onto Yoongi’s arm. 

Yoongi spins around and sees an animated corpse, wet blood pouring out from its sunken eyes, clothes ragged and hanging off parts of exposed bone. Without thinking, he instinctively throws a right hook toward the zombie, which the stranger barely manages to dodge. 

PARK ZOMBIE

Christ! What’s your problem? 

The zombie stalks off, clearly grumbling to himself as he makes his way towards an unsuspecting group of teenagers. 

It takes a moment for Yoongi to realize what just happened, his breath slowly returning to normal. Yoongi drops his fists and lets out a sigh of relief, chuckling a bit at the ridiculousness of the situation. Hoseok suddenly leans towards him as if he’s the female lead in a cheesy action movie, fluttering his lashes and clutching his hands in front of his chest. 

HOSEOK

(dreamily) 

My hero. 

Yoongi looks down at the ground, fighting a blush and opting to kick at a particularly large pebble. 

YOONGI

You’re Batman. Shouldn’t it be the other way around? 

  


HOSEOK

(waving a hand in front of his face) 

No, no. Haven’t you seen the comic? 

The question catches Yoongi’s attention and he quickly looks up and quirks an eyebrow for him to continue, the pebble forgotten on the cold pavement. 

HOSEOK

I can’t _believe_ you don’t remember the comic where Batman is rescued from a zombie by an unnamed basketball player. 

  


YOONGI

(playing along, amused) 

Right. Silly me. I haven’t read that one yet. 

Hoseok smiles broadly, mouth loosely resembling the shape of a heart as his eyes crinkle. 

HOSEOK

You should. I really liked that issue. 

A gust of wind blows by before Yoongi can respond, ruffling his hair and causing him to shiver instead. 

HOSEOK

(concerned) 

You really are cold... here. 

Hoseok begins taking off his cape. 

YOONGI

No, I’m... 

(through gritted teeth)

Fine. 

Another shiver ripples through his body and he slumps his shoulders in defeat. A tiny chuckle escapes Hoseok’s lips as he drapes the cape around Yoongi’s shoulders, allowing his hands to settle there too. 

HOSEOK

Don’t worry, this is totally canon too. 

  


YOONGI

Oh yeah? 

Yoongi looks up at Hoseok through his lashes, eyes just a bit vulnerable and a blush beginning to bloom across his nose bridge. 

YOONGI

(softly) 

What happens next? 

Hoseok opens his mouth to answer, but is interrupted by Jackson and Mark approaching. 

JACKSON

Guys! There’s a haunted house! We should all go! 

Before they approach, Yoongi pulls away a blush clearly evident on his face. 

YOONGI

Yeah. Sure. Let’s go. 

Jackson and Mark exchange a knowing look before leading the way. Wordlessly, Yoongi and Hoseok follow along and shyly avoid each others eyes, an unresolved tension hanging thick in the air between them. 





	2. Namjoon's Nightmare

He wakes up drenched in a cold sweat, heart thudding desperately in his chest. He swings his legs off the sofa until the soles of his feet hit the cold title of his living room, lethargically readjusting to a sitting position. It was that damn dream again… the one he would wake up from and only remember snippets of dialogue, scenes, locations. There was nothing particularly memorable connecting the fragments, but he _knew_ it was the same. This time is different though. He remembers something a bit more substantial, something that felt more… _real_.

* * *

_He laid on his sofa, the same way he had fallen asleep: arm dangling off the edge, his fingertips trailing along the cool floor. Thinking he was still awake, he tried to move, but found himself held down by an invisible force. Maybe he was just too tired, limbs heavy with exhaustion and mind too dull to send the proper signals that would result in movement… He glances off to the left, where everything sits in its place from before he had dozed off. The objects are innocent enough, but cruelly mocking at the same time._

_A few seconds tick by as he contemplates what’s happening. He had to be awake, right? Everything was just as he had left it. This couldn’t be a dream… A nightmare. The correction is whispered from somewhere in the deep recesses of his brain. He tries to move again and fails, this time panic taking over._

_A shadow moves somewhere in his periphery and he tries to whip his head in that direction only to find that ability is now gone. His whole body is fixed in the one position. The shadow comes closer, edging along his vision. Teasing. Always teasing._

_His body is pinned and he’s at the mercy of this shadow. There’s no other word for it. It has no discernible shape, just a blob of pitch-black darkness that moves freely. Suddenly a pair bright red eyes glow from within the darkness. He opens his mouth to scream, to make some sound, anything to ground himself… but his voice is gone. A trickle of sweat runs down the side of his forehead uncomfortably. All he can do is experience this terror. He cannot react. He’s helpless. Truly and utterly helpless._

_He blinks. The two eyes turn into four and he feels himself tense, mentally bracing himself for the worst._

_“Blood.” Two disembodied voices chant… perhaps the voices aren’t disembodied, perhaps the shadow is their body. Either way, the chant grows louder and louder until it’s ringing in his ears and the sound of the two voices consumes him. Suddenly, everything goes dark. The eyes are gone. The shadows engulf the world and everything is dark. No light. No sound. Does Kim Namjoon still exist? Is there even such a thing as existence?_

* * *

 He gives a full body shiver despite the small heater running at his feet. Cool. Alright. He didn’t want to sleep... Sleep was overrated when he had to work on his thesis proposal anyway. Scrubbing a hand down his face he grabs a paper from the coffee table, hand clutching a little too tightly at the article. Somewhere in the back of his mind something dark lurks, a shadowy figure of a thought. It hovers at the edge of his sleepy consciousness, waiting for a moment of vulnerability, a moment when it can take hold and never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually based on a thing that happened to me once... so if it seems a bit cliche, that's why.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone has/had a fun and safe Halloween!!!


End file.
